


For Want of a Phone Number

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexuality, Except more like a Tea Shop Au, It's okay he's cute, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka CANT flirt, Sokka is tired, Tea, Toph knew what she was doing, Zuko is a grumpy cat, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, at all, coffee shop AU, poor Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: Sokka was just trying to study.Toph knew the perfect place.Sokka doesn't really like tea but he's willing to give it a try. Especially if all the tea servers are as hot as the one at the Jasmine Dragon.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Comments: 32
Kudos: 494





	For Want of a Phone Number

Sokka deeply regretted majoring in Engineering. 

Engineering, of all things?

Okay, yes, fine, he wanted to build shit. 

He would admit that he  _ also _ maybe kinda would like to change a few people’s lives with his ideas. 

_ However _ , he very much would not like to have finals. 

It was his last final of the week and he was running on nothing but spite, redbull and the absolutely  _ terrible  _ coffee his roommate seemed to love. 

Bleh. 

Toph had directed him towards a tea shop on the edge of campus, and had said that it would fix all his problems. Her niceness was suspicious. 

Unless this so-called  _ amazing  _ tea shop could get him a hot girlfriend or boyfriend, it would  _ not  _ be fixing all of his troubles. 

He hadn’t thought it’d be this hard to find a relationship in college, especially since he was surrounded by hundreds of gorgeous people every day. Apparently his wolf tail and muscles didn’t do it for everyone. 

His backpack straps dug into his shoulders and he resumed cursing Engineering for the rest of his walk. He wouldn’t  _ have  _ to walk if it weren’t for Aang. His roommate had convinced him that allowing him to experiment on his treasured bike would be worth it. 

It was not. 

Aang owed him a bike. 

Katara hadn’t stopped laughing at him. 

The tea shop was nothing like he’d expected. It was as if it’s owners had decided that the modern world wasn’t worthy of tea and had built their shop to model the era where tea was served in special pots and into tiny cups. 

There were a few customers dotting the tables inside but there were more than enough spaces for Sokka to claim as his spot for the next few hours. 

He managed to find a table right by a window but far from the door so that he could avoid the blistering summer heat. At least the café seemed to be air conditioned. 

It was another matter entirely to choose what type of tea he wanted. He didn’t drink  _ tea _ . He drank coffee because unlike some people, he needed to wake up in time for his morning classes and stay up late to study. 

Not that a whole bunch of studying actually happened as Aang was always more than ready to play video games until three in the morning, but it was the thought that counted! 

And it’s not like Toph had morning classes. She’d successfully manipulated the counselors to schedule each of her days to start only an hour before lunch, using her blindness as an excuse. 

As if it was difficult for her to get around. 

Three weeks after meeting her he’d discovered that she had the campus’ dimensions memorized by steps and could reliably lead the way to any room in the building. 

Who drinks tea anyways?

There was a guy behind the counter, his back to Sokka as he poured cups of tea. Sokka leaned towards him, resting his elbows on the counter as he pulled up his best flirty smirk. 

“Excuse me,” he called. “Do you have any suggestions on what tea to drink?”

The worker turned around and Sokka promptly lost any ability to think. With a jaw as sharp as that, he would probably cut someone if they tried to punch him. 

A nasty looking scar covered one eye and stretched back to his ear. It only served to make him hotter. 

It was a crime against the universe to be that attractive. 

Sokka was personally attacked. 

How dare this guy be so unfairly hot, be on campus and yet Sokka has never had the opportunity to meet him before.

The Smoking Hot Guy raised his eyebrow. 

“Yes?” Sokka squeaked, aware that he likely missed whatever Professional Model had said to him. 

Even the best guys get distracted by jaws and cheekbones like that. 

“I said,” Out Of My League repeated, and  _ Tui and La, _ even his  _ voice  _ was attractive. “I would suggest jasmine.”

“Oh! Oh.” Sokka wanted to keep talking to him. “And why would you suggest that?” 

Badass Pretty Boy’s eyebrow shot higher. “It’s calming and...you seem to need that desperately.” He looked Sokka up and down. “ _ Very  _ desperately.” 

Sokka flushed and glanced down at himself.  _ First  _ off, mixed-matched converse were a perfectly good fashion statement, nevermind that they were green and purple.  _ Secondly _ , he could wear track pants if he wanted to. The electric blue was the school colors. He was being supportive!

And  _ C _ , if he owned a shirt that said ‘ _ I survived my sister’s highschool years _ ’, then he was going to wear it!

“I…!” Sokka huffed and eyed Just My Type in return. “You can’t talk, Mister I-Wear-All-Black-Like-My-Soul.”

Mister Too-Hot-For-Mortal-Eyes scowled at Sokka. “So are you buying tea or wasting my time?”

Sokka let out an eep. 

An  _ eep! _

What was he, thirteen and seeing his first hot guy? He’s dated guys, made out with a few more. He shouldn’t be getting flustered by Hot Guy In An Apron so easily.

“Uh...yes. I’ll take one cup of your strongest jasmine tea...and your number.”

The guy scowled in return at the request and abruptly turned his back on Sokka, busying himself with pouring Sokka’s order.

Damnit. 

Of course he was too forward. What was he thinking, just asking outright like that? He should’ve swung by a few more times, maybe had a real conversation or two before attempting to ask him out.

Now he’d just seem like another creepy customer. 

No doubt this happened to all the time, especially with a build like that. And that  _ ass. _

_ Fuck,  _ now he was staring even more. 

Newest Crush spun back around, setting a cup of steaming tea in front of Sokka and then tapped away at the register. “That’ll be...two dollars and fifty cents.”

Sokka handed over the charge quietly and barely waited long enough to be handed his receipt. 

He got his studying over with as quickly as possible, for once not getting distracted a single time. He couldn’t get out of that tea shop fast enough.

This was all Toph’s fault. 

Now he’d be mooning over this guy for  _ weeks. _

He was halfway back to his dorm room before he remembered the receipt in his pocket. He dug out the crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it, wishing with all his might that his hope wasn’t unfounded. 

There was a phone number and a name scrawled across the bottom of the receipt. 

He was going to kiss Toph the next time he saw her. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Avatar fic!
> 
> Also first fluff fic with zero angst, which is a new thing for me
> 
> Lmk how I did!


End file.
